Help Me Save My Life
by jeszika
Summary: We always try to protect the ones we love; But what if the thing they need saving from is themself? Would you be able to save them or would they succumb to their inner demons?
1. So She Disappeared

_Awhile back a guy I knew gave me a number and told me to call him if I ever needed anything. Staring down at the phone in my hand I consider calling. I probably shouldn't. Two of my best friends almost got divorced because of him, but the way my life is going lately, I need someone and I have noone._

_I look at the phone and remembered when he gave me his number.._

_A few months back_

_"Look Curly, I know you don't like me, but if in the future if you ever need anyone and have no one to go to, call this number and i'll be there for you, it doesn't matter what time it is, what i'm doing or where I am"_

_-------_

_Thinking back at that I made my decision and listened to the phone ring._

_"Hello" a groggy voice answered and I looked at the clock. 1am, shit I must of woke him up. "Hello"_

_"Chris?"_

_"Curly, hey are you ok."_

_"Not really."_

_"What's going on?" he asked, sounding more alert, more awake._

_"Is it ok I called?"_

_"I told you no matter what to call, now tell Keller what's wrong."_

_"I haven't been doing too well lately." I responded honestly before starting to pour my heart out. "I think about my mom everyday. I wonder what she would think of me if she could see how I was living. I wonder if she knows that most days I fall short of the person she wanted me to be. I wonder if she saw me doing that line of coke last week. Funny thing is I don't even know why I did it. Or why I did it again after that. My life is pretty good, but I wanted to make it great. I wanted something to make it matter. So I don't know, I guess last week when I had the chance to change that and it was..it was right there in front of me. I guess I was just scared to let that go. Umm..but I know it was wrong and I want my mom to know that and um..I want her to know that I am not that person and i'm not going to be._"

_"Wow Curly, you've been dealing with a lot on your own, you sound like you need a vacation."_

_"I think I do need to escape, I need to help heal myself. I'm kind of broken right now, and I need to repair myself."_

_"Tell ya what, i'm about 3 hours away, why don't you pack your things. And i'll be there in a few hours. I'm not on tour right now so you can stay with me, we'll get you help if you feel you need it, and we'll put you back together piece by piece."_

_"Hey Keller, why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I once was you. I'll see you in a few hours Curly."_

_"See ya Keller"_

_-------------------------_

_After I got off the phone with Chris I started throwing clothes in my bags. Grabbing the essentials, my ipod, my sketchbook, a few pictures. I look around my room and I know this is something I have to do. I just hope they understand someday._

**She's back on drugs again**

**Even though she knows it ain't right**

**She can't even call up her friends**

**And say "help me save my life"**

**She's so ashamed of herself that she's**

**Come full circle**

**Nobody understands what it's like to**

**Be this girl**

**So She, she disappeared, and she**

**Wasn't clear, and she**

**Didn't say where she was going**

**Save my life, won't you help me**

_I sat down to write a letter to my friends. Thinking of what to say without saying everything that had been going on in my life. I figured when I didn't show up at school in the morning someone was bound to come looking._

_Brooke, Nate, Haley, and Lucas:_

_By the time one of you finds this letter i'll be gone. I have some things i'm dealing with right now and have to leave to visit someone for a little while. I'll be back before you know it. Try not to miss me too much._

_Love ya guys._

_-Peyt._

_I put the note in an envelope and finish gathering my things before walking out of this life as someone I barely recognize anymore and entering a new journey where hopefully i'll come back restored. My cell vibrates with a text saying Chris will be there in 15 minutes. I quickly delete the text and the call log leaving my phone behind. I know if one of my friends call I might not have the courage to do this and will come running home, so I put it in a shoe box in my closet, pick up my bags, take one last look around and go wait on the porch for Chris._


	2. Noone Understands But Maybe He Does

_"Hey Curly" I hear from behind me._

_I turn around and see Chris leaning against his car staring at me, smiling slightly. _

_"Hey Keller, thanks for this."_

_"No problemo, never say Chris Keller never did anything for you."_

_"Haha, and the smugness is back"_

_I tape the note to the door, pick up my bags while Chris opens the trunk and takes them putting them in there and closing it while I hop in the car._

_"So seeing as it's 4am, we're not going to drive all the way back to where i'm staying right now. We'll drive for about 20 minutes out of Tree Hill, get a motel room and sleep for a few hours before hitting the road again, sound ok curly cue?"_

_"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping much lately."_

_"It's the drugs. Which we'll talk about tomorrow."_

_"I guess that's only fair since I came to you for help."_

_"Which i'll never understand why, but i'm glad I can help you."_

_"My friends are pretty nonexsistent these days. Lucas and Brooke have each other. Nate and Haley have each other. I, on the other hand have noone."_

_"Well you have someone now."_

_"That sounds pretty sincere."_

_"Thats because it is."_

_"Thanks...Chris"_

_"Hey I think thats the first time you called me by my first name Peyton"_

_"There's always time for a first..Like I never thought i'd be sitting here having a decent conversation with you..Thats a first. Or that you wouldnt be sarcastic, that's a first. Or a jackass."_

_"Hey hey whats with insulting Chris Keller"_

_"Just speaking the truth"_

_"So what'd ya tell your friends?"_

_"I didn't. I wrote a short note saying I needed to visit someone"_

_"How do you think they'll react when they find out it's me?"_

_"Ahhh..I kinda left my cell phone hidden in my room"_

_"Maybe it's for the best."_

_"I thought so."_

_"Well here we are. Let's get a room and some shut eye"_

_As we check in and go into the room with two beds Chris plops down on one and shuts his eyes. I look from him to the other bed to him again._

_"Chris?"_

_"Peyton?"_

_"Uh, um..I don't usually do this but uh.."_

_"Do you want to come sleep with Chris Keller"_

_"Yeah"_

_He pats the spot next to him and I walk over and climb in under the covers._

_"Thanks Chris."_

_"Your welcome."_

_I close my eyes and fall right to sleep feeling safe next to Chris. I don't know why. I mean we never really got along much, he almost single handly ruined Nate's marriage to Haley, but for some reason I trust him. I think he..understands me. And these days I don't have anyone else to understand me like he does._


	3. It's Been 1 Year, 3 Months

_The months pushed by, everytime the phone rang the group of friends hoped it would be her. Everytime there was a knock at the door they hoped it was her, but everytime, it wasn't._

_The friends blamed themselves, some blamed each other. But no matter where the blame was placed, it didn't bring Peyton home._

_A little over a year later, the friends were gathered at the cafe. It was just like any other day, they gathered to talk and eat..usually there conversations revolved around Peyton._

_The bell rang signaling the arrival of a customer, but noone had seen this woman before. She was blonde, older, something was familiar about her but noone could place it._

_"Hi, can I help you" asked Haley._

_"I'm looking for Chris Keller, have you seen him?" the woman asked._

_"Why are you looking for him?" Nate asked her._

_Before she could answer the bell rung again and Chris Keller walked in._

_"Hi, El, are you ready to go?"_

_"Sure, I was just asking these kids if they had seen you."_

_"Nate, Haley, Luke, Brooke, what a surprise."_

_"What are you doing here Keller?" Nate asked with a defensive tone._

_"Dont worry, it's not to steal your wife again. So El, I know theres some people waiting to see you, so why don't we head home."_

_"Sure. I'm sure i'll see you kids around, bye."_

_After the leave of Chris and this woman "El" everyone started trying to figure out why he was back, and who this woman was, why she was so familiar to them._

_Arriving home and grabbing El's bags for her they walked into the house_

_"Curly Q, we're here."_

_Peyton came out of the kitchen wearing skinny jeans and a Ramones tank top with and her hair straightened. In her arms a month old baby boy rested. _

_"Hey you, Hey mom."_

_"Hey Peyt, can I hold my grandson?"_

_"Sure."_

_Peyton left Tree Hill 1 year, 3 months ago to fix herself. The first step was drug rehab. While doing rehab she got counseling. And started to heal. She also met her mother. She had got a letter from her dad saying she was adopted, and that the woman was in Tree Hill looking for her. Peyton and Chris decided to go meet her, it took a while but Ellie and Peyton got close. She and Chris also connected during the time away from Tree Hill, and fell in love, 5 months into the relationship, she got pregnant, 9 months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy: Jacen Lyric Keller. After giving birth she decided it was time to come home. She wasn't sure how it was going to be coming back and she was waiting for her friends to be angry with her, but she knew Tree Hill was worth leaving. She fixed her broken self, and found happiness along the way._

_"So mom, Chris wasn't hitting on Haley was he? Or causing trouble at all?"_

_"No Peyt, he was on his best behavior."_

_"Good, now I can give him his kiss."_

_"Curly Q i'll be so nice to them if that's what I always get at the end of the day."_

_"You're infuriating."_

_"You love Chris Keller."_

_"Only God knows why!"_

_"Peyt, Chris it's late, why don't you head to bed since Peyt has school in the morning and i'll put this little angel to bed."_

_"Are you sure El, I can do it while Peyt gets ready for bed."_

_"Yeah mom, it's fine, we invited you here to spend time with us, not to be a baby sitter."_

_"It's fine, I love spending time with this munchkin. Now go."_

_"Alright, love you mom. Love you Lyric."_

_"Night El, Love you Jace."_


	4. Why I Left, Why I Stayed Away

_Laying in bed that night Peyton was trying to mentally prepare for school tomorrow and seeing the friends she left behind over a year ago. _

_"You worried?"_

_"What if they hate me Chris?"_

_"They might be angry because you didn't turn to them for help, they might be shocked, but they all probably miss you so after awhile, they'll want to know the whole story, and once they listen, and know you aren't going anywhere things should be better. It's not going to happen over night, but trust me: It will happen. Now go to sleep so you can be relaxed for tomorrow. I love you Curly."_

_"I love you Keller, goodnight."_

_----------------------_

_Morning in Tree Hill._

_Karens Cafe_

_"So how weird is it Chris Keller is back here?" Brooke asks as everyone is getting ready to leave for school._

_"Very. I wonder why he's here." Haley replies._

_"Hey guys, didn't that woman look familiar?" Luke asks the group._

_"Ya, man, I havent seen her before but there's something about her" Nate says as they walk out and head to school._

_----------------_

_Peyton's House_

_Peyton walks out of the bathroom wearing skinny jeans, a fall out boy tshirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of converse shoes._

_"Are you ok?" Chris asks going through their music collection._

_"Yeah, a little nervous, but i'm ok." she manages to say with a toothbrush in her mouth._

_"I'll be there at 12:30 with Jace to pick you up since all you have is a few classes for your first day."_

_"Alright, i'll see you guys then."_

_She picks up her ramones school bag and walks across the hall into her son's room where her mom is rocking him._

_"Good morning, my sweet lyric, i'm going to go, but Daddy and you are going to come see mommy later. I love you sweet pea."_

_She gives him a kiss, says goodbye to her mom, and starts walking down the stairs where Chris is waiting for her. She gives him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Love you."  
_

_"Love you too, and don't be too disappointed, see ya at noon."_

_She walks out and hops into her car and drives off to school._

_----------_

_School_

_Nate walked into English class thinking how boring class was going to be..How wrong he was. The door opened and he swore he saw a ghost walk into the room. It had been more than a year since he saw her but he could remember it like yesterday._

_"Peyton Sawyer, is that you?"_

_She turned to him.._

_"Nate?!"_

_At that moment the teacher came in telling everyone to take a seat. Nate decided to pass her a note. _

_Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned slightly to see a note from Nate._

**N: Where the hell have you been?**

**P: I had things that needed to be taken care of.**

**N:And you couldn't tell us?**

**P: Why? You all we're too busy to handle my issues.**

**N: Why are you back now?**

**P: I couldn't come back any sooner.**

**N: Luke, Brooke, and Haley are going to be pissed as hell.**

**P: I know.**

**N: You and me need to talk. Without them around. I need to tell you everything going on.**

**P: Sounds like a deal. Come to this address..**

**987 Woodlark Ave**

**after school we can talk then. Come alone.**

**N: Ok. **

_The bell rang and everyone left the class. Nate grabbed Peyton's elbow to hold her back for a second._

_"Are you back for good Peyt?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Peyt you destroyed us when you left, if you going to be back you can't leave again."_

_"Nate I would've been back sooner but I went through alot, trust me. And i'll tell you everything later, but right now I have someone waiting for me."_

_"Alright Peyt, i'll see ya tonight. And it is good to have you back."_

_"Thanks Nate, i've missed you."_

_After giving her a hug goodbye, he saw her walking down the hall and embrace a man. The man looked familiar but he couldn't tell who it was from this far away. He saw Peyt holding something..A baby..No it can't be. Moving to get a closer look he realized that she had been embracing Chris Keller, and that she was holding a baby._

_Now Nate knew he had to figure out everything that had happened._

------------


	5. Ghost Of The Past

_"So Nate's coming over to kill me?"_

_"No, he's coming over to talk to me."_

_"Well he's probably the most understanding of them."_

_"Yeah. So mom is gone for the weekend packing the rest of her stuff, so its just you me and Jace"_

_"What time will Nate be here?"_

_"Soon probably, i'm going to go call him and make a salad, put the steaks on pretty pleace."_

_"You think feeding him will make everything better?"_

_"Hey I dated him so it should if he's anything like he was back then."_

_"Alright, im going, im going, anything to make you happy."_

_Chris walked down the stairs chuckling to himself.._

_"Damn Chris Keller is whipped."_

_-------_

_Peyton called up Nathan telling him she was cooking him dinner and to be there soon, that the door was unlocked and to come on in. She was in the kitchen with Jace dancing around to "Punk Rock Princess" when Chris came in and turned the radio off. He picked up Jacen in his arms and wrapped one arm around Peyton and she put one of her arms around his neck, the other around his waist. They started dancing to Chris singing;_

_"Everyone tell me that they understand_

_Everyone says that it s true_

_They say my woman s the best thing I got_

_So I m being faithful to you_

_They say my woman s the best thing I got_

_So Im being faithful to you, love_

_Im being faithful to you."_

_They didn't hear the door open or Nate walk in. He just stood there watching the scene thinking how much happier she looks than she did when she left. Even though he was not a fan of Chris anyone who made her this happy probably isnt all that bad._

_He cleared his throat and entered the room._

_"Hey Nate, you remember Chris right?"_

_"Yeah, of course. How could I forget."_

_"Hey babe, i'm going to go change Jace while you finish the salad."_

_"Ok"_

_She leaned over and kissed his cheek and the babies forehead. Then they walked out of the room._

_"Hey Nate, Chris and I made steak, salad, and potatoes. Hope thats ok."_

_"Thats fine, but um, what's he doing here?"_

_"We've been dating for a year. That baby he was holding is ours. Jacen Lyric Keller."_

_"Is he the reason you left?"_

_"No. I left for personal reasons. I'll tell you everything after dinner, just please try to be nice to him."_

_After eating dinner, Chris excused himself to give Jacen a bath so that Peyton and Nathan could talk._

_"Peyt are you happy?"_

_"Yeah Nate, I really am."_

_"Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"Alot of things were going crappy. And I didn't want to burden you guys. I started doing coke and I was disappointed in myself. When Chris left a few months before I did he gave me his number and told me to call for anything, and I did the same. It was like a silent agreement. One night I almost did another line a coke, but when I reached into my purse I grabbed his number. I ended up calling him, 3 hours later he was here and we left that night. He got me into a 6 week rehab program. And therapy. I met my birthmom, I fell in love with Chris, and a month ago I had Jacen. We were going to come back awhile ago but when I got pregnant, then put on bedrest it took a little while longer. My mom is coming to live in Tree Hill with us because she has cancer and wants to spend time with us before she passes. But ya, Chris and I are here for good. Except for when he goes on tour."_

_"Wow Peyt, I didn't know things were so bad you had to turn to drugs."_

_"Well now you know the whole story. How's everyone in Tree Hill?"_

_"Haley and I are doing good. Brooke and Lucas aren't dating anymore. He dumped her to be with you and then you disappeared. So they both took it hard, so did Haley because you were her first real friend besides Lucas."_

_"I'm sorry Nate."_

_"Dont be. I understand where you are coming from, i'm glad you got help, and i'm glad you're happy, even if it's with Chris."_

_"Does everyone know i'm back yet?"_

_"No. But tomorrow they will, you up for it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well I better get going, i'll see you tomorrow. By the way Peyt, you did good with Jace."_

_"Thanks Nate..Hey when Jace was born Chris and me made you his godfather and Brooke his godmother."_

_"I guess i'll just have to keep putting up with you then so I can see the little man."_

_"I missed ya Nate."_

_"I missed ya too, bye Peyt."_

_After giving Nate a hug Peyton made her way upstairs, stopping first at the nursery to give Jacen a good night kiss, then into her and Chris' bedroom. Stopping at the doorway watching him sleep he looked like an angel, too bad he's not like that awake. Getting into more comfortable clothes she got into bed and felt an arm wrap around her._

_"I always know when you're near" Chris whispered to her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Chris."_

_They fell asleep both content with smiles on their face._


	6. She's Back For Good?

_The next morning came all too soon in Peyton's mind. She was anxious to see everyone, but after hearing from Nate about everyone she was also scared. At one time she did love Lucas, she thought they would end up together, but then came Brooke, then Jake and she learned it wasn't meant to be. Her heart was placed in the hands of Chris, as his was placed in hers, and this was a one in a million, it was a love for all of lifetime. Looking down at her finger, at a ring she sported, the ring that made her Peyton Keller in a small service 3 months ago, she knew she would break Luca's heart if what Nate said was right, but she also knew that Chris was all she wanted, Lucas or no Lucas. _

_Dancing around the bathroom in a tank top and panties, singing into a brush and trying to distract herself from what chaos would ensue today she didn't notice Chris come in and watch her while she was singing one of his songs. Hearing him laugh she turned around and immediately stopped. _

_"Hey I was enjoying the show.''_

_"Gr, don't ever sneak up on me again, and where is little man?''_

_''Actually thats why i'm up here, Nate is here, so you might want to put some clothes on.''_

_''Why is he here?''_

_''To be your bodyguard I would guess.''_

_''I'll be right down.''_

_''Alright.''_

_As he left the bathroom, she stared at his retreating figure, oh yeah, Chris Keller had an amazing ass._

_Throwing on a jean skirt, a Dresden Dolls shirt, a white studded belt, and low cut black and white converse she grabbed her school bag and bolted down the steps to see Nate in her living room holding her son._

_"So I heard one other thing you didn't tell me.''_

_She looked at him guilty, she knew what he was talking about._

_"You're a married woman, and yet you didn't tell me Mrs. Keller.''_

_''You said Lucas was hurt as it is, Brooke was supposed to always be my maid of honor..so yeah I didn't want anyone else to get hurt.''_

_''They will hurt regardless. You have to tell them everything. Are you proud to be a Keller?''_

_''More than anything.''_

_''Do you love him?''_

_''More than anything.''_

_''Then tell Lucas and Brooke and Haley, and yeah they will all be mad at you, and probably me for sticking by your side, but i've seen you with Chris and i've never seen you that happy. Not with me, not with Lucas even.''_

_''Chris is it for me.''_

_''I know. We better get going before we're late.''_

_''Thanks Nate.''_

_''It may be weird but you are my best friend Peyt.''_

_''It's not, because you are mine too.''_

_Kissing Jaden goodbye, then doing to the same to Chris and listening to him tell her he was bringing her lunch today she knew she was a lucky girl. She headed out the door with Nathan in tow, hopping into his car._

_The drive was nice, talking and her telling Nate of the big wedding they planned._

_''Dad said he would love to be there but he can't take leave.''_

_''I'm sorry Peyt.''_

_''It's okay, but uh Nate..Can you walk me down to aisle?''_

_''Me?''_

_''Yeah, you're my best guy friend, so why not you?''_

_''Then I would be honored.''_

_They arrived at school and both hopped out. _

_"You ready for this?'' Nate asked slinging an arm around her as a friendly gesture to help calm her nerves. Walking into the building they heard whispers as then a eerie silennce as they spotted the group._

_"Hey Nate, I need to go to the office, i'll see ya later?''_

_Knowing she just wanted to get out of this situation he let her go for now and turned to his friends and wife who was sending him death glares walking towards them._

_"Was that Peyton?'' Brooke asked._

_"Yes.''_

_''What were you doing with her?'' Lucas asked._

_"She moved back.''_

_''For good?" Haley asked._

_"That's what she told me last night.''_

_''Is that why you blew us off?''_

_''I saw her in English and we talked she told me everything about why she left and why she stayed away so long. She's willing to tell you guys but you have to know..She's changed alot. I mean she's still the same ol' Peyt, but she has some new changes to her."_

_With that he walked down the hall leaving everyone else clueless to what changes she could of had happened._

_-------------_

_The day went on and the period before lunch: English; Brightened up her mood. Seeing Nate smile at her was reassuring. She knew there would be alot of questions at lunch, but it was okay with her. Principal Turner knew everything and he was okay with her son coming in during the lunch period for a few weeks so she could feed him. He was a month old and even though she would pump her milk into a bottle he refused to take it while she was gone. Which meant Chris would come here and she would feed Jaden his bottle._

_She walked into the cafeteria and sat by herself outside, and then she saw a large shadow of two people behind her. She turned to see Nate and Chris and Jaden. Chris handed the baby to Nate and Peyton jumped up into his arms and swung her around and gave her a kiss when he planted her on her feet. _

_''We missed you Mrs. Keller.''_

_''I missed both of my Mr. Keller's.''_

_Nate handed her Jaden and she sat down with Chris and started feeding Jaden as Chris put his arm around her. Nate sat too and glanced over to see Haley with a look he couldn't determine..Jealousy? Envy? Towards Peyton? Towards her and Chris? Lucas was sitting there looking as if he was going to cry.. as if his heart was breaking and angry; probably because he had another of his girlfriends/ex's have something to do with Chris; he'll be more heartbroken when he finds out that this is real and forever. And Brooke looked happy but angry probably because she didn't know any of this. Nate sat back feeling bad for them and almost himself because of seeing that look on Haley's face._

_------------------_

_After lunch, walking into her new class, she felt the stares directed towards her. She glanced up to see she shared this class with Nate, Haley, Luke, and Brooke. Since it was alphabitized seating in one row was Haley, Luke, and Nate. In a row on her own was Brooke. Everyone was waiting for Peyton to take a seat in front of Haley, when she sat in the middle with the rest of the K's. The teacher started attendence_

_"Peyton Keller, nice to see you back, I guess congratulations are in order.''_

_''Thanks Mrs. Sabol.'' she timidly said as gasps of shock and ohhh's and awww's started to fill the room and people started to talk about her. Nate finally had enough and yelled for everyone to shut up and to mind their business._

_''Nate we thought you'd be more pissed, your ex marries your enemy.''_

_''Ya well I saw them together. He loves her and that's good enough for me because noone has ever made her that happy.''_

_''Thank you Nate'' she said with a beaming smile thankful for him._

_''Skank. He sticks up for her because she's still doing him.'' one girl whispered. Finally she snapped. She stood up in front of everyone.._

_"Listen here, you don't know me, you never will know me, and you need to quit your shit. I left here a year ago, so give it up. Yeah I got married. Yeah it was to Chris Keller, but he's been there for me through this year. When I left, it was with him. I love him, he loves me, and we have a beautiful son together. I would never betray his trust, and as for me screwing Nate, forget about it, because even if I wanted to cheat on my husband I have too much respect for Nate's wife. And just the fact you guys are saying this in front of her is unbelieveable, im out of here.''_

_Grabbing her books and going to leave she heard Nate, "Hold up, im coming too.''_

_Then she heard Haley's voice ''Wait for me.''_


	7. Another Friend

Walking out into the school yard, Peyton was still pissed as hell. Sure, she had been gone for a year, but that didn't give them the right to criticize her and her marriage to Chris. And even though Haley and Peyton weren't on good terms right now, she still had a ton of respect for her and would never sleep with Nate.

Turning to Haley, she said.. "So I guess you want to know my story now, huh? Well, pull up a bench."

The three sat outside and Peyton began her story starting from the night she left, to today. She told about her marriage to Chris, and being a proud teenage mother.

There were tears and laughter as Peyton told stories about Chris and Haley in turn told Peyton some of her own. And even though at the beginning of the day Haley didn't think she would ever be able to forgive Peyton, she did, because once upon a time - Haley was the girl who left - and no matter how ignorant Peyton may have seemed at her arrival back home, she knew it was for Nathan's sake and that's what mattered, that she knew Nate had a good friend in her - and now Nate was on her side, but it looked like she needed another friend, and Haley wanted to be that friend. She knew Brooke and Lucas were going to be alot harder on Peyton which meant she would need good friends to rely on - and that was going to be her and Nate, and of course at the end of the day it would always be her husband - which was still hard to believe.

At the end of the talk - which Nate was pretty quiet through, he turned to Haley and asked - "Are you jealous?"

Peyton and Haley were both curious to where that came from and even told him so.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you were watching Peyton and her family. Don't deny it."

"Nathan, you have it all wrong. That wasn't jealousy. That was me looking deeply at them, and hoping that one day, you and I will be parents. I want nothing more than to grow old with you and have your children, not Chris Keller's, you fool!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Peyt said with a giggle.

"Well no offense Peyt, but you were smacking him a little over a year ago, and now you are married to him!" Haley replied with a laugh.

Nate just smiled at his two best girls now that he knew the truth.


End file.
